I Chicagos Gader, 1918
by Eniline2
Summary: *DANISH* Jeg har drømmende prøvet at sætte mig ind i Edwards hoved, set hans liv gennem hans øjne i 1918's Chicago og hvordan hans møde med Bella på den tid ville have foregået, hvis tidens sand havde vendt og Bella havde levet dengang. R&R, tak!
1. Steinways & Sons

**"I Chicagos gader, 1918"**

_Edward&Bella_

"Det kan overhoved ikke komme på tale, Edward, jeg vil ikke høre dig så meget som nævne emnet nogensinde igen!" Min mor var vred. Jeg havde aldrig set hende sådan før, min blide, kærlige mor helt ude af sig selv. Eller; Jeg ville have lagt mærke til det, hvis ikke det var fordi, at jeg selv var så frustreret og følte mig så fuldstændig uretfærdigt behandlet. Og misforstået!

Normalvis var jeg god til at overtale folk. Kald det et særligt talent, men jeg havde altid en ide om, hvad andre folk tænkte og kunne på den måde finde de bedste overtalelsesmåder og modargumenter. Jeg kunne for det meste se det ud fra deres kropssprog, men der var også noget andet. En 6. sans, om du vil. Men uanset hvordan jeg formulerede mig selv eller prøvede at få hende til at se det for min side, så ville hun ikke høre; alle mine argumenter prellede af på hende. Det var efterhånden blevet sådan, at bare man nævnte ordet "krig" herhjemme, så fløj hun op. Selv min far ville ikke tage imod fornuft, uanset hvor meget og hvor godt jeg talte min sag

Jeg fnyste, vendte om på hælene og smækkede med døren, da jeg strøg ud af rummet. Jeg kendte et sikkert nederlag, når jeg så det.

* * *

"Skynd dig at spis op Edward, du kommer for sent til skolen," sagde min mor næste dag, mens hun kæmpede med den grød, som var brændt på for længst. Hendes blik var sløret, og det var som om hun ikke kunne samle sig om noget længere. Selv ikke maden, som hun ellers normalt aldrig plejede at brænde på.

Hun havde været ukoncentreret lige siden skænderiet i går. Ja, for et skænderi havde det været. Civiliseret opførsel havde fløjet sig en tur sammen med fornuften. Jeg rynkede brynene, mens jeg stak til min grød. Jeg kunne nærmest føle hendes tanker hænge ved krigen, og hendes modvilje mod den. Jeg opgav min morgenmad; Min appetit var fuldstændig væk. Jeg ryddede min halvspiste mad væk, slyngede min skoletaske over skulderen, gav min mor et hurtigt kindkys, inden jeg strøg ud af døren, uden hverken at besvære mig med et ordentligt farvel eller at kigge mig selv i spejlet.

---;*;---

Jeg gik åndsfraværende forbi den hjemmevante gade, mine tanker kredsede stadig om krigen. Det var det eneste emne, der var værd at tænke på. Hvem ville spilde sin tid i den uinteressante skole, hvor det eneste man lærte var at skrive skråskrift? Jeg ville melde mig til militærskolen! Her var jeg til ingen nytte.

Jeg gik forbi en plakat; De opfodrede alle kampdygtige mænd til at slutte sig til i kampen, mod sejr og retfærdighed. En kamp jeg ville være lykkelig for at komme med i. Jeg sparkede surt til en sten, og tænkte tilbage på mit totalt mislykkedes forsøg på at forklare dette over for mine forældre.

Jeg ville ønske, jeg var gammel nok til at melde mig, tænkte jeg harmdirrende, mens jeg standsede abrubt ved et butiksvindue, og så på de udstillede varer. Så havde jeg ikke behøvet at bryde mit hoved over en måde at få mine forældre overtalt til at give deres tilladelse, så jeg kunne drage af sted. Hvorfor skulle jeg vente? Jeg var parat nu! Jeg var fyldt 17 år i sommers, den 20. juni helt præcist, så hvad forskel gjorde et par måneder? Var 17 år da ikke nok?

Jeg kiggede på mit spejlbillede som var reflekteret i butiksvinduet. Der var en dyb panderynke mellem mine grønne øjne. De strålede af vrede. Mine ellers så ironisk smilende mundviger vendte ned af, og jeg havde en bitter smag i munden. Mit rødbrune hår var uglet, da jeg ikke havde besværet mig med at kæmme det her til morgen, som jeg sjældent gjorde.

Jeg havde ikke lagt mærke til hvilket butiksvindue, jeg var standset ved, mine fødder førte efterhånden sig selv automatisk derhen. Det var lige før jeg havde slebet en sti fra vores hus og hen til denne butik. Det var ved "Steinway and Sons", den kendte klaver og flygel butik, jeg var standset. Jeg stirrede betaget på deres nyeste eksemplar, og blev helt afledt fra mine rasende tanker.

Det havde været min største drøm at komme til at spille klaver, lige siden jeg, som 10-årig, så en pianist spille på kroen nede ved Chicagos havn. Han havde spillet et mindre kendt stykke så smukt og gribende, at jeg glemte alt om de fisk, jeg skulle have hentet til aftensmaden. Jeg sad hele aftenen og lyttede til musikken. Pianistens fingrer fløj legende og let hen over tangenterne, og det var med en brændende længsel efter selv at kunne spille, at jeg så ham stoppe for aftenen og pakke sammen. Det var blevet sent, og jeg var fløjtende gået hjem gennem de dunkle gader, kun oplyst af kro vinduerne og med en mørk og stjerneklar himmel foroven. Jeg var fast besluttet på at komme til at lære denne kunst engang, uanset hvor meget det skulle koste mig.

To piger fra skolen gik fnisende forbi og rev mig ud af mine dagdrømme. Jeg vendte straks tilbage til nutiden. Jeg kunne mærke dem sende blikke til min ryg, de troede sikkert, at jeg ikke så dem. Denne bevidsthed om andre mennesker var somme tider generende. Jeg kiggede stift ind i butiksvinduet. Den ene prikkede til den anden, mens de talte hviskende sammen. Sikkert om det nært forestående afslutningsbal, som alle piger var så hysteriske med for tiden, tænkte jeg ligegyldigt. Pff, fnøs jeg, mens lyden af pigernes skridt fortonede sig. Jeg sendte et foragteligt blik imod dem. Hvem bekymrede sig om det fjollede afslutningsbal, når krisen i Europa bare blev større og større?

Mit blik lokkedes igen af de blankpolerede, mahogni flygler med deres elegante sorte og hvide tangenter, men mit sind kunne nu ikke blive så fuldstændigt opslugt som før. Mine tanker kredsede igen om mulige overtalelses strategier, og jeg glemte alt om skole og mulig forsinkelse.

"Hej," hørte jeg en klar stemme ved siden af mig. Jeg gad ikke besvære mit blik væk fra udstillingen for at se, hvem det var, der tiltalte mig; Jeg var for langt væk i mine tanker. Jeg vendte min krop halvt mod den talende, svarede med et kort og fraværende nik med hovedet, mens mine øjne aldrig slap vinduet, og vendte straks min krop tilbage igen mod udstillingen, lettere irriteret. Skulle piger da evig og altid forstyrre mig?

"Øhm… Vil De være så venlig at rykke Dem Mr., jeg vil gerne forbi?" Nu forstod jeg, hvorfor jeg blev forstyrret. En let, forlegen rødmen farvede mine kinder. Jeg flyttede mig straks, så der var plads på fortovet for den talende person at passere, og mine øjne flakkede hurtigt over den talendes ansigt, mens jeg sagde: "Ja selvfølgelig miss," kiggede derefter igen på butikken, hvorefter mine øjne straks igen vendte tilbage til den talendes ansigt og blev der.

Jeg håbede ikke, jeg måbede for meget. Det var en piges ansigt. Dog ikke en hvilken som helst piges ansigt. Nej, det var _hendes _ansigt, som jeg senere kom til at tænke på det. Jeg blev indfanget af de mørke, dybe chokolade-farvede øjne, som udstrålede sådan en godhed og varme. Den lyse, næsten gennemsigtige hud skar mig i øjnene, og håret, som stod i en nærmest diametral modsætning til hendes hudfarve, med dets mørke brune farve, nærmest råbte op efter opmærksomhed. Alt dette sat i et hjerteformet ansigt med fremtrædende kindben og åben pande.

Krigen var som blæst ud af mit hoved.

Hun fuldendte sin usædvanlige skønhed med et smil, som fik mig til at tabe vejret. Mit blik kunne ikke undgå at hænge ved hendes mund. Hvorfor gav den mig en sådan kriblende fornemmelse? Underlæben var en smule for fyldig til at kunne harmonere med resten af hendes ansigt, men det gjorde hende bare mere charmerende. Da hendes ansigt blev farvet af en dyb rødmen under mit indtrængende og undersøgende blik, var jeg færdig; Jeg var fuldstændig væk i hende.

"Tak skal du have," sagde hun og kantede sig forbi, hendes hoved adskillige centimeter under min hage. Der var kun passeret to sekunder. Højest. Jeg kiggede efter hende. Efter hvad der føltes som en evighed, fik jeg stemmen tilbage og råbte et svagt "Vent!", rømmede mig for at kunne råbe igen, men da var det selvfølgelig for sent; Hun var for længst forsvundet rundt om hjørnet

* * *

Dumt, dumt, dumt, dumt…

Disse ord blev ved med at kværne i mit hoved, mens jeg hastede til skole. Hvorfor, åh hvorfor, skulle jeg også lige være mig, dumme Edward, som bliver fanget af en udstilling, som jeg havde set mindst en million gange i forvejen, komme mindst 15 (jeg tjekkede skole uret), nej 20 min. for sent til skole, og som bonus står og glor savlende lige op i den skønneste pige, jeg nogen sinde havde set, 's ansigt? Plus min utilgivelige opførsel mod hende, hvordan kunne jeg være så uhøflig ikke at ænse hende først, og være så grov at blokere gaden?

Jeg kunne mærke vreden og selvbebrejdelsen stige op i hovedet på mig som en vedvarende varme. Jeg ville have sparket mig selv, hvis det bare havde været fysisk muligt. Jeg strøg gennem de for længst tomme skolegange, fandt endelig det rigtige klasseværelse og rev døren op uden så meget som at tænke på banke på.

---;*;---

" Edward Anthony Masen! En seddel?" lød min mors skingre og vantro stemme. "Første dag efter ferien og du kommer allerede hjem med en seddel, og så endda fra selveste rektoren!?" Hun smed vredt den omtalte lap papir ned på køkken bordet, hvor jeg sad med skamfuldt, dybt nedbøjet nakke. Hun vendte igen fronten mod mig og stod og stirrede på mig med korslagte arme. "Hvornår havde du tænkt dig, vi skulle have tid til at dukke op til en samtale på rektors kontor, når vi har så meget arbejde? Hvordan skulle vi skaffe penge til at holde dette hus gående, når vi skal rende rundt efter vores dybt uopdragende søn? Al den gæld som skal betales af på, så DU kan få en passende uddannelse, og så behandler du det med denne ringeagtighed!? Aldrig i mine dage har jeg været så forarget over dig! Og så denne ydmygelse!" Hun gik vredt mod døren. Hun standsede op med hånden på dørhåndtaget. "Det er også al den snak om krig. Det har fuldstændigt fordrejet hovedet på dig. Har du så travlt med at ødelægge dit liv, og få slået dig selv ihjel?"

Hendes stemme knækkede over på det sidste ord, og jeg sprang op og kom trøstende til hendes side. "Shh… Mor," sagde jeg, mens jeg lagde mine arme om hende og strøg hende trøstende over ryggen. Hun lænede træt sit hoved mod min skulder. Det fik mig til at tænke på, hvor meget søvn hun mon havde fået på det sidste. "Jeg går ingen steder lige foreløbigt. Jeg er alligevel for ung," tilføjede jeg, og kunne ikke undgå bitterheden i at snige sig ind i min stemme.

Det sidste skulle jeg have holdt for mig selv. Jeg kunne mærke, hvordan den skarpe kant fik hendes vantro og harmfulde tanker tilbage igen. Min mor rystede sit hoved og kiggede op på mig med tårevædede øjne. "Jeg forstår dig ikke længere!" Hun trak sig væk fra mig og smækkede døren. Jeg stod fastfrosset et øjeblik, hvor jeg hørte på hendes hastigt aftagende skridt, så lod jeg mig dumpe ned på bænken igen ved spisebordet. Jeg lagde mine hænder over mit ansigt. Hvordan kunne noget gå så galt på så kort tid?

Selvfølgelig overreagerede min mor, men hun var jo også så følsom overfor alt, hun havde kær. Hvis jeg så meget som faldt og skrabede mit knæ på et stykke vat, ville hun straks komme løbende med et plaster. Jeg sukkede dybt og indså, at det var en umulig mission at få hendes tilladelse til at gå i krig. Jeg måtte blive nødt til at vente, til jeg blev myndig og selv kunne bestemme over mit liv. Det var en bitter pille at sluge.

Det var nu ikke så meget det med skolen og sedlen som plagede mig, selvom det nu også havde været slemt nok; Hele klassens opmærksomhed rettet mod mig, da jeg tumlede ind i klassen, helt uacceptabelt for sent. Min lærers ansigt, som var så tydeligt overrasket. Derefter den store forandring fra overraskelse til vrede. Og så selvfølgelig den store ydmygelse at blive råbt af offentligt. Jeg kunne stadig mærke alles foragtelige blikke og de svidende mærker på ryggen efter spanskrøret.

---;*;---

Alt dette trådte ligesom i baggrunden for ét enkelt spørgsmål.

Dét, som virkelig plagede mig:

_Hvem var hun?_


	2. Uhyggelige drømme

Jeg vågnede næste dag ved et gisp. Jeg satte mig op i sengen, helt klam og svedig. Jeg kørte hånden gennem mit hår, og prøvede at huske hvad det havde været for en drøm, som havde vækket mig så abrupt og sat sådan en frygt ind på livet af mig.

Jeg gik ud på toilettet, og så mig selv i spejlet. Mens jeg redte mit uglede hår, prøvede jeg at få lidt gang i min søvndrukne hjerne. Hvad havde det været for en drøm?

Jeg kunne kun huske mørke, frygt, at jeg løb for livet og intet kunne se. Jeg måtte famle mig frem i tåge. Pludselig var et mørkt og lynende hurtigt væsen faldet ind foran mig i et sus af flagrende, mørkt hår og havde rettet sig op i en glidende og yndefuld bevægelse, det ene velformede ben skubbet en anelse længere foran det andet, så hendes hoftes kurve tydeligt trådte frem. Hun var iklædt en lang, sort, tætsiddende kjole med en rød slids og med skulder udskæring. Hendes lange mørke hår vældede ned af ryggen i mahogni bølger. Hendes hud lyste hvidt og fejlfrit mod mørket. Hendes øjne var blodrøde. Hun var betagende og skrækindjagende på samme tid.

… Men det der virkeligt havde fået mig til at stivne, var at hun havde _hendes _ansigt.

Dette fik mine hænder til at standse. Minderne fra i går vældede ind over mig igen, og forskellige følelser dukkede op i mig, efterhånden som jeg huskede: Varme, forundring, skam, vrede, afmagt og endelig forvirring. Gårdsdagens spørgsmål dukkede frem som et spøgelse i mit hoved; Hvem var hun?

* * *

"Hej Edward-_o_," sagde min ven Frank og kom mig grinende i møde. Vores veje krydsede på det sidste stykke vej op til skolen. Man kunne altid se ham flere meter væk, hans pang-orange hår lyste nærmest op for sig selv, og hans grin kunne høres milevidt omkring.

"Frank-_y_, lad venligst være med at tiltale mig sådan, det er yderst nedværdigende," svarede jeg irriteret, men kunne ikke helt undgå et lille smil i at brede sig på mit ansigt. Jeg besværede mig ikke med at sænke tempoet, så min mere kortbenede ven kunne følge med mine lange skridt.

Jeg var virkelig skudt i vejret her på det sidste, som min mor konstant bemærkede. Jeg var også blevet bredere over skuldrene, og, til min egen tilfredsstillelse, mine muskler fyldte også mere. Det var en ekstra bonus, som jeg havde fået af alt mit hårde slid nede på havnen. Der havde jeg tilbragt det meste af min tid i sommerferien, et job, som Frank havde skaffet mig. Hans far var kaptajn dernede, og Frank var altid brun, da han tilbragte meget tid ude med at hjælpe sin far. Musklerne kunne være en fordel for mig, når jeg meldte mig til hæren, tænkte jeg. Så ville dem, som skulle bedømme, om jeg var egnet til hæren, mest af alt se den tid de sparede ved ikke at skulle træne min styrke op, ligesom med så mange andre, som tilbragte tiden bag skriveborde indendørs. Men selvfølgelig behøvede jeg træning, det var jeg klar over. Ulempen var så selvfølgelig den ekstra opmærksomhed, som man fik af pigerne efter jeg havde fået muskler. Jeg havde ikke _brug_ for de piger. Det eneste, de gjorde, var, at forstyrre ens fokus på målet og forkludre alting på alle tænkelige måder. Jeg havde set det ske så utallige mange gange før, og jeg havde ikke lyst til at se det ske for mig.

---;*;---

"Der er vidst en, som er i dårligt humør, hva'?" Frank grinede stadig. Det var en ting ved Frank, han grinede altid. Det var som om hans humør ikke kunne slås ned. Han var halet op på siden af mig, mens jeg havde været væk i mine tanker. Jeg havde før seriøst overvejet, om der var noget alvorligt galt med ham, og jeg mobbede ham ofte kærligt med, at han burde tilses en læge for hans ekstreme munterhed. Det grinede han selvfølgelig af.

"Hmm." Der kom en eftertænksom lyd fra Frank, men jeg ænsede det knap. Du kan stole trygt på, at Frank nok selv ville fortælle, hvad han tænkte på. "Måske man skulle anskaffe sig en?" sagde han og pegede på noget til højre for os, mens han kløede sig eftertænksomt på hagen. Jeg kiggede flygtigt i den retning, som Frank pegede, og et smil flækkede mit ansigt; Det var en reklame for en "hjemme-barber" hængt op på en reklame søjle oven på de utallige andre reklameplakater. Barberbladet, den seneste opfindelse. Jeg fnyste og kiggede drillende på Franks barneglatte, fregnede kind med et let hånligt smil. "Den smule hår du har der i ansigtet kaldes øjenbryn, og dem har du vel ikke tænkt dig at barbere af, vel?"

Frank langede ud efter mig i sjov, men jeg sprang hurtigt væk, jeg var selvfølelig forberedt på hans angreb. Det behøvede jeg ikke min 6. Sans for at regne ud. Frank skulle lige til at gøre et nyt udfald mod mig, og jeg stillede mig straks i en tilsvarende forsvarsposition, mit dårlige humør glemt, men så var det som om han pludselig frøs mit i en bevægelse, og hans øjne fokuserede pludseligt på noget bag mig. Han lod armene falde ned langs siden, rettede sig op og fløjtede dæmpet. Jeg sukkede, vendte hovedet over skulderen for at se, hvad det nu var, som han havde fået øje på og frøs så pludselig selv.

Jeg gjorde store øjne; Det var _hende_! Stående midt i skolegården med hue, frakke og vanter, stirrende på det skilt som meddelte, at her var Chicagos High School. Hun så lettere fortabt ud. Det rørte på noget inden i mig, jeg havde lyst til at gå hen og stille mig beskyttende mellem hende og det der gjorde hende ilde til mode. I dette tilfælde måtte det være skolen, som hun konstant sendte lettere fortvivlede blikke. Det fik mig til at trække på smilebåndet. Hun så virkelig ud til, at selv noget så trivielt og ufarligt som skolen kunne skade hendes spinkle skikkelse. Ikke engang hendes hud så ud til at yde hende megen beskyttelse. Jeg kunne mærke, at jeg trak vejret hurtigere, lettere skælvende.

---;*;---

Jeg blev pludseligt slået tilbage til virkeligheden igen af Frank. Selvfølgelig stor grinende.

"Du må hellere stoppe med at glo, inden du danner en sø af savl rundt om dig selv" Han havde et frækt glimt i øjet, og jeg skumlede lidt. Jeg kunne umiddelbart ikke finde noget at svare igen med. Frank så ud til at undre sig over noget, han havde en rynke i hans ellers så glatte og ubekymrede pande. Han kiggede på pigens tykke vinterjakke.

"Sig mig, så koldt er her da heller ikke, selvom vejret normalt plejer at være varmere her i august, og selvom fugtigheden og de disede skyer selvfølgelig ikke gør her varmere og… "

Frank blev ved med at plapre løs. Jeg skottede igen hen til _hende_. Hmm… Mon man skulle gå hen og høre hende om, om hun havde brug for hjælp? Jeg var halvvejs i gang med at undskylde mig selv over for Frank, og, i tankerne, på vej hen til hende, da Mike, skolens sports- "helt" og lettere debile trussetyv, kom mig i forkøbet. Mine undskyldninger løb ud i sandet.

Pokkers, tænkte jeg med et bittert strejf af… Ja, hvad var det for noget? Var jeg sunket så dybt, at jeg var jaloux på Mike? Det havde aldrig rørt mig før, at Mike ville spilde sin tid på at jagte piger, så hvorfor skulle det pludselig betyde noget for mig nu? Jeg mumlede videre i mit hoved. Frank havde selvfølgelig ikke lagt mærke til noget, hverken mit indre dilemma eller mine undskyldninger fra før. Hans blik hang igen ved reklamen for det nye barberblad.

Vi gik over skolegården, og jeg kunne ikke undgå at lade mit blik søge slæbende hen over gruset, til hvor pigens støvlesnude befandt sig, og glide langsomt op mod hendes ansigt. Blikket hang langs hendes buksers syning, fulgte benenes kurver og op mod den nederste kant af hendes jakke, som omsluttede hendes figur, op til hendes arme, som holdt hendes bøger stramt op foran hende som et skjold, nød hvordan hendes ryg spændtes i en bue bagover, _væk _fra Mikes indtrængen af hendes personlige rum, hendes anspændte, porcelænshvide hals, som lige akkurat var blottet af halstørklædet, og fulgte derefter hendes kæbelinje, hang lige et øjeblik længere ved hendes røde, fristende mund og op til hende varme øjne, som i dette øjeblik lyste af mishag.

Jeg lod langsomt luften sive ud gennem mine læber, efter at have holdt det i adskillige sekunder, erkendte jeg, som et frydefuldt suk.

Så tog jeg mig i det, og rettede straks blikket væk fra sceneriet. Min pande rynkedes; Det _burde_ _ikke_ glæde mig så usigeligt meget, alle disse tegn på afvisning fra hendes side af. Hvorfor gav det mig en sådan boblende fornemmelse i maven, at hendes blik flygtigt havde fundet over til mig, i, hvad der havde føltes som, et evigt sekund; hvordan hendes øjne havde lyst op af genkendelse, hvordan mundvigen langsomt havde peget opad, inden den igen vendte nedad, da øjnene faldt tilbage på Mike. Jeg kunne ikke stoppe min gang i at blive lettere, mine øjne i at få et mildere skær og min mund til at smile bredt i forhåbning ved disse tanker.

Jeg ville nok heller ikke have lagt mærke til mig selv, hvis ikke det havde været fordi, at folk på skolegangen sendte mig underlige blikke. For 117. gang den dag, blev jeg brat revet ned på jorden igen. Mine skuldre trak sig op mod ørerne, og panderynken faldt tilbage på plads.

---;*;---

Jeg sukkede.

Jeg kunne føle en forandring på vej, og jeg var ikke sikker på, om jeg ville bryde mig om den.


	3. Opvågning

"Alle rejser sig op, tak," sagde miss Wright ud i luften, da hendes høje, tynde skikkelse kom til syne i døren. Hele klassen stod allerede op, men det havde aldrig afholdt hende fra at gentage den overflødige bemærkning gang på gang.

Hendes højhælede sko klaprede mod trægulvet og hendes blomstrede flæse skjorte bølgede efter hende. Hun havde altid den samme skjorte på efter sommerferien, uden hensyntagen til vejret, som, i dette tilfælde, var ualmindeligt køligt og overskyet for august. Hendes mørke hår var sat i de samme mange pukler og med præcist det samme antal hårnåle som sidste år, og sådan ville det sikkert fortsætte de næste 20 år af hendes tid som lærer.

Denne gang var der dog en forskel; Hun havde en middelhøj, bleg, genert og klodset pige med efter sig, med ualmindeligt dybe, mørke øjne og et bemærkelsesværdigt yndefuldt skær over sig, trods sin klodsethed. Forandringen så ikke ud til at behage miss Wright, hendes mund havde et stramt drag. Hun standsede ved tavlen og slog en hånd ud mod pigen, som snublende fulgte hende i skyggen. Pigen vendte sig med front ud mod klassen, og hendes ansigt farvedes af en dyb rødmen som et resultat af de mange ansigter vendt mod hende. Jeg kiggede betaget på farven.

"Dette er Isabella Swan, og hun…" Miss Wright blev midlertidigt afbrudt af en klokkeren stemme, som lavmælt rettede hende: "Bare Bella, tak." Miss Wrights øjenbryn skød så højt op på hendes pande, at jeg var lige ved at tro, at de ville forsvinde op under hårgrænsen på hende. Hun var ikke ligefrem vant til at blive afbrudt.

"Undskyld mig?" sagde hun høfligt, men med en faretruende underklang, vi alle havde lært alt for godt at kende.

Bellas (Hvilken fryd endeligt at kende hendes navn) ansigt blev om muligt endnu rødere, men hun rettede ryggen og rømmede sig lavmælt. "Undskyld mine grove manerer, sådan at afbryde Deres præsentation, men jeg ville foretrække at blive kaldt Bella. Det er bare meget nemmere for mig at sige det nu foran hele klassen, end at skulle gentage det adskillige gange over for hver enkel."

Hun sluttede af med et dæmpet "Undskyld," og kiggede så igen på hendes fødder, med et tydeligt ønske om at synke i jorden. Man måtte beundre hendes mod; en hver anden ville have løbet grædende ud af lokalet for længst under det blik miss Wright havde sendt hende under hendes dæmpede talestrøm. Det tog noget tid før miss Wright fandt stemmens brug igen, forbløffelsen havde næsten slået hende ud af fatningen, men hun fandt tråden igen, efter at have sendt et strengt blik ud i lokalet for at sikre sig, at ingen grinte.

"_Bella _Swan er flyttet til byen med sin far Charlie Swan, Chicagos nye politiofficer og skal starte i denne klasse."

Det var en irrelevant oplysning: _Alle_ havde hørt om den nye politiofficer. Ingen havde dog vidst, at han havde en datter. Jeg smilede smørret. De gamle sladrekoner nede på havnen ville ikke bryde sig om at finde ud af, at nogen nyhed var sluppet forbi deres nysgerrige øre og skarpe tunger. "I bedes, som de høflige og civiliserede unge mennesker i er, om, at tage godt og hjerteligt imod hende. Der er vidst en plads bagerst i lokalet, ved siden af mr. Cullen."

Det gav et sug i min mave, og jeg tror mit ansigtsudtryk må have frosset det sekund, jeg opdagede, at det var pladsen ved siden af mig, _Bella_ (Jeg kunne ikke lade være med at tænke hendes navn, nu hvor jeg endelig kendte det) blev vist hen mod. Fortrydelse blandet op med en stærk og uvelkommen fryd bruste gennem mig og fyldte mit bryst, da hendes øjne fulgte miss Wrights hånd, som pegede ned mod mig. Hendes øjne udvidede sig, da hun genkendte mig. Hun tumlede ned mellem bænkerækkerne og lagde pænt hendes taske med skoleredskaber ned ved siden af hendes nye plads.

"Værsgo at sætter jer ned børn" sagde miss Wright og fulgte hendes eget råd og satte sig bag katederet oppe ved tavlen. Der blev en skrattende larm, da bænke blev rettet til foran skolepultene, da alle eleverne satte sig ned. Jeg satte mig stift ned på min plads, min hånd knugede om bogomslaget, og jeg rykkede med overlæg min overkrop væk fra hende i et forsøg på at modvise den tiltrækningskraft, hun havde på mig, mens mine ben ubemærket søgte mod hendes under skolepulten. Jeg opdagede først det med benene, da hendes svingende fødder kom til at sparke hårdt ind i mit skinneben. Der kom et svagt udbrud af overraskelse fra hende, og jeg bed en ed i mig. Jeg skyndte mig, at rette benene frem for mig, flov over min ubevidste indtrængen i hendes private rum.

Jeg kunne ikke klare bevidstheden om at _Bella_ (…) sad ved siden af mig, mærke varmen og duften af hende bølge forførende imod mig, at hun ikke længere kun var et luftigt spøgelse i min fantasi, som jeg kunne benægte, at hun var _virkelig _og ikke længere kun et element fra en af mine drømme, at hun virkelig havde den magt over mig, som hun havde. Siden jeg kort havde stødt på hende ved flygel butikken, var jeg gået rundt i en tåge, i tvivl om, om hendes tilstedeværelse den dag havde været virkelig.

Hun havde endda slået skår i min fokus på mit eneste gyldne mål, militæret, tænkte jeg bittert, og rykkede mig demonstrativt længere væk fra hende. Det hele var hendes skyld. Det var godt at have noget at rette sin vrede imod. Jeg kunne mærke hende stivne i forvirring ved siden af mig, men jeg bøjede mig bare over min bog, slog op den side, læreren lige havde nævnt, og koncentrerede mig så om at rette alt mit had mod denne pige. Jeg ville udslette disse varmhjertede følelser, som var så højt uønskede, og ignorere hvordan det sved at såre hendes det mindste, uanset hvor meget jeg prøvede på at være ligeglad. Jeg kunne høre hende langsomt slå op på siden også, og da hun ville slynge håret ned foran hendes ansigt, strejfede den yderste lok min kind.

Jeg stivnede. De bløde hår havde efterladt et tydeligt rislende mærke på min kind, og jeg var bange for at trække vejret for at ødelægge følelsen af nærvær mod min hud. Jeg lukkede langsomt øjnene, stadig stivnet. Hvem prøvede jeg at narre? Jeg slappede af i kroppen og kiggede nu på hende, ville slukke min nysgerrighed, men blev til min utilfredshed lukket ude, af "mahogni væggen" i mellem os. Jeg sukkede svagt. _Den _havde jeg selvfølgelig selv bedt om. Jeg rykkede mig lidt mere på plads igen og koncentrerede mig så om skolearbejdet. Så godt, som man nu kunne, når den, man længes imod sidder kun en håndsbredde væk fra mig.

---;*;---

"Kan jeg låne dit viskelæder," lød en forsigtig stemme ved siden af mig. Vi var en halv time inde i timen, og min nakke var bøjet koncentreret over arbejdet, og jeg kunne kun ane den opadvendte, fremstrakte håndflade. Jeg mumlede et eller andet, rettede mig op og begyndte at rode i mit penalhus. Da jeg ville give det til hende, søgte mit blik, stadig ufrivilligt, mod hendes. Min sigtbarhed blev distraheret af hendes varme, men dog forbeholdte smil og fejlbedømte derfor afstanden på en sådan måde, at _min _hånd kom i fuld kontakt med _hendes!_ I et splitsekund sendte det et stød igennem mig af en uforklarlig sødme, men det blev abrupt stoppet igen, da Bella lynhurtigt trak sig bort fra min berøring med store øjne.

"Undskyld," mumlede jeg, lagde viskelæderet ved siden af hendes hæfte og bøjede mig så igen over skolearbejdet, dog uden at kunne genskabe min fokus. Skammen brændte igennem mig. Var jeg virkelig så frastødende?

---;*;---

Jeg talte 14 sekunder, før hun bevægede sig igen fra hendes stivnede position og tog viskelæderet.


	4. Forvirrede følelser

Selvom jeg vidste, det var langt ud over det latterlige at blive ved med at benægte, at jeg var tiltrukket af hende, følte jeg, at det var svagt at give op så nemt. Jeg skammede mig over mig selv. Jeg havde ikke kunne samle mig ordentligt om mit ene gyldne mål, hæren, og det gjorde mig tavs og bister. Så jeg holdt ud.

Om dagen ignorerede jeg hende, hun var intet andet end luft for mig. Jeg sad stiv, ret op og ned på stolen og tog notater, som om det var det vigtigste i hele verden. Bella havde flere gange forsigtigt prøvet at bryde isen, men forgæves. Hun havde hurtigt måtte sande sit nederlag, og sukket der fulgte den erkendelse, havde forvirret mig: Det var et suk af opgivelse og irritation, men jeg bildte mig selv ind, at der også var en smule længsel at spore. Hun havde tungt støttet hovedet på sin ene arm og tegnede kruseduller på det ark med opgaver, vi havde fået udleveret, og sendt mig slet skjulte blikke, som fik det til at suge i min mave af spænding.

Jeg havde undrende rystet på hovet og skulle lige til at vende mit nysgerrige ansigt mod hendes og, med søgende øjne, granske hendes blik efter svar, inden jeg tog mig i det. Jeg knugede om blyanten. Der var intet håb om afledning at hente i de trivielle opgaver, som fik samtlige elever til at gabe af kedsomhed. Det her ville ikke blive lettere. Jeg bed tænderne sammen og rynkede brynene, inden jeg kastede mig endnu hårdere ud i arbejdet. Jeg kunne ikke tillade mig selv at finde hende interessant.

På ét tidspunkt, var det dog helt umuligt at flygte: Om natten.

Jeg lå helt stille med vidt åbne øjne og stirrede op i træloftet, og kunne ikke få Bellas smilende og blide ansigtstræk visket bort fra det. Den lyse duft af æbler og fyrretræer fra hende sad stadig i mine næsebor og fik mig gang på gang til at ånde dybt ind, mens en lethed bredte sig i mit bryst og et sorgløst smil spillede om mine læber. Jeg havde forestillet mig selv tage hendes slanke skikkelse i mine arme, trykket hende tæt ind til mig og en ild bredte sig imellem os. Jeg havde langsomt sænket mine læber mod hendes og blidt kruset dem i et dvælende kys. Hendes hænder ville gribe om min nakke, mens kysset langsomt udviklede sig i en helt anden hed retning. Jeg forestillede mig at lade mine hænder langsomt glide ned af hendes lår, mens jeg plantede små kys ned af hendes hals og langsomt gled mod hendes barm. Hun ville gribe fat i mit hår og ømt stønne mit navn, og…

Jeg var så langt væk i mine fantasier, at det først var, da et tungt drøn fra en færges horn rev mig ud af dem med et chok, at jeg så, at jeg lige havde lagt og haft uanstændige fantasier om hende. Ord kan ikke beskrive, hvor flov jeg blev over mig selv, og jeg bankede rastløst min pude, inden jeg beslutsomt kneb øjnene hårdt sammen i et forsøg på søvn, men forgæves. Selv bag øjenlågenes kølige skygge, sad hun og smilede ømt og lokkende til mig. Det nyttede ikke noget. Jeg åbnede øjnene, sukkede og erkendte mit nederlag. Jeg rullede mig om på siden og lod mig selv opsluge af nye fantasier om hende.

I det mindste ville den første nat være den værste, havde jeg trøstet mig selv med. Derfra skulle alting nok gå glat.

Jeg tog fejl.

Der var mange nætter endnu, og ingen af dem skulle blive lettere end den første.

-;*;-

Hun sad med ryggen op ad muren med en skitse lagt op ad hendes bukkede ben og en blyant løst hængende i hånden, mens hendes øjne var fokuseret på noget uden for vinduet. Hun havde et drømmende, afslappet ansigtsudtryk, fortabt fra omverdenen, mens hun spandt sine tanker. Klokken havde lige ringet, men hun virkede ligeglad med at tage hjem i modsætningen af de andre elever, som styrtede mod døren. Hun var et billede af ro.

Femten dage var der gået siden vores sidste sammenstød. Jeg standsede uvilkårligt op, lod som om jeg skulle ordne noget i min taske, mens jeg i virkeligheden smugkiggede på hende. Desværre advarede hendes kvindelige intuition hende og hun fangede mig i det. Hun rynkede brynene, hendes før så fredfulde ansigtsudtryk blev pludselig anspændt og vredt. Hun begyndte at rejse sig og pakkede hidsigt sammen. Jeg gned mig træt i øjnene og sukkede, efter endnu en søvnløs nat. Jeg vidste at det var min skyld, og det mindste, jeg kunne gøre, var at lade hende være hende i fred. Men jeg kunne ikke bære at se hende forlade lokalet, og med det, også mig.

Før jeg fik tænkt tanken til ende, gik jeg med lange skridt hen mod hende, og da jeg talte, snublede jeg så mærkeligt over de simpleste ord og lød underligt stakåndet.

"Hej!" Jeg kunne ikke forhindre et idiotisk smil i at brede sig.

Hun vendte sig kort for at kaste et ligegyldigt blik på mig, hvorefter hun køligt fortsatte med at pakke sammen, nu kun med den forskel, at det gik hurtigere med at komme væk. Den sved.

Jeg rømmede mig. Nu lød min stemme så underligt påtaget dyb.

"Hør miss, jeg må give Dem min uforbeholdte undskyldning over min kølige velkomst. Den var uacceptabel. Jeg håber, De kan tilgive mig?" Jeg kunne ikke undlade håbet i at snige sig ind i stemmen.

Hun kastede med håret og begyndte at gå. Jeg fulgte mismodigt efter hende. Vi gik lidt, før hun svarede mig.

"Du kan starte ud med at tale normalt til mig. Jeg er ikke meget for de tyndslidte høflighedsfraser. Min guvernante prøvede konstant at få mig til at tale præcis sådan, som du gør nu, og jeg kunne ikke fordrage det!"

Dette var uventet. Jeg blev nysgerrig.

"Du har haft en guvernante?" Jeg undgik en flok af modstrømmende studerende, mens jeg fulgte efter hendes kastanjebrune top. Jeg var forbløffet. En guvernante var håbløst gammeldags.

"Ja," kom svaret kort. Hun strammede grebet om sine bøger og gik pludselig hurtigere. Jeg bildte mig ind, at det ikke var pga. mig denne gang, for hun fik pludseligt et meget anspændt og sært jaget udtryk. "Men det kan være lige meget!" Hun skiftede hurtigt over i angreb. "Tror du bare, at du kan komme valsende forbi efter flere ugers tavshed og så bede om min tilgivelse bare sådan lige, hvorefter alting ville være ude af verden? Det er ikke sådan det fungerer," sluttede hun hårdt af og stavrede med stive, hurtige skridt videre. Vi var nået ud i skolegården og jeg undgik behændigt diverse skraldespande og bænke og fulgte ufortrødent efter hende. Jeg kunne se, at det her ville tage noget tid at redde. Men i det mindste _kunne _det reddes.

"Jeg ved det, og jeg er virkelig ked af det. Jeg kan ikke give nogen anden forklaring, end at du skræmte mig. Havde i ikke en skole, i din gamle by?" sluttede jeg hurtigt af med, og håbede desperat hun ikke havde hørt den sidste sætning. Måske, hvis jeg blev ved med at tale til hende og drage forhastede konklusioner, ville hun være for travl med at benægte og ikke afslutte vores samtale her og nu. Det virkede.

"Jo, selvfølgelig!" busede det oprørt ud af hende. Hun kastede et hurtigt blik ud på vejen inden hun krydsede den med lange skridt, prøvede stadig at slippe af med mig. Det var dog nemmere sagt end gjort, da jeg som sagt har lange ben i modsætning til hendes. "Det var ikke derfor, jeg fik en guvernante. Vent… Hvad mener du med, at jeg skræmte dig?" Vi standsede op, og jeg opdagede mismodigt, at det ikke var lykkedes mig at redde den. Hun kiggede pludselig nysgerrigt på mig og satte hovedet lidt på skrå.

Jeg sukkede. Der var ingen vej udenom, men måske kunne jeg alligevel nå at lappe lidt på den: "Du blev ved med at dukke op over det hele, som mit eget lille, personlige og søde spøgelse, og jeg kunne ikke finde ud af, hvem du var. Da du så kom tumlende ind i klassen og jeg pludselig fandt ud af, hvem du var, var jeg nok så overrasket over, at du var virkelig og ikke ville hjemsøge mig resten af mine dage, at jeg simpelthen mistede mæglet i to uger." Den drillende tone hang ligesom i luften sammen med det lille smil, jeg fik lokket fra hende. Det var faktisk lidt af sandheden. Jeg gemte så bare den store del, den med min håbløse og modvillige besættelse af hende, til en gang, hvor den ville virke mindre akavet og skræmmende. Vi begyndte langsomt at gå igen.

Hun kiggede hurtigt op på mig og greb lidt hårdere om tasken, som var ved at glide ned fra hendes skulder. "Jeg ved ikke hvem der har lært dig at diske sådan nogle pludrehistorier sammen, men vedkommende burde sendes til lægen." Hun sagde det med et svagt smil, men blev så alvorlig igen, og vi gik lidt i tavshed. Jeg kom i tanke om, at jeg ikke havde fået hele historien om guvernanten.

Vi var igen stoppet op og jeg opdagede mismodigt, at hun skulle i den modsatte retning af mig, mod det fine kvarter. Jeg spurgte hende hurtigt om historien, uvillig til at lade hende slippe, og først var hun tvær og undvigende, men jeg blev ved. Min nysgerrighed var vakt.

Hun fokuserede så pludselig skarpt på mig for at få min fulde opmærksomhed. Det havde dog den stik modsatte virkning, jeg blev helt blød i knæene og stakåndet, kunne ikke tænke på andet end de øjne.

"Før min mor døde, fik jeg hjemmeundervisning, på grund af at jeg havde brækket benet og ikke måtte bevæge mig uden for døren. Det var meningen, at jeg snart skulle sættes tilbage i den almindelige skole igen, men da gulsoten tog min mor fra os, bestemte min far, at det bedste ville være, at jeg fortsat blev hjemme i stedet for at blande mig ude i den store, farlige verden. Han var nok bange for også at miste mig." Hun lød så trist og bitter, og jeg kunne se hvor hård adskillelsen måtte have været, både fra sin mor og fra verden udenfor. Det måtte have været hårdt ikke kunne deltage i det samme som ens venner, og langsomt se dem glide fra en. Jeg følte en stor trang til at række ud efter hende og tage hende ind i mine arme, men de uskrevne regler for samværet mellem dreng og pige talte imod det. Desuden stod vi på et tætpakket, trafikeret gadehjørne og jeg var bange for afslag.

I stedet blev jeg ved med at kigge ind i hendes øjne. Hun havde et lukket udtryk og hendes læber var trykket hårdt sammen, men da jeg fortsat holdt hendes blik, var det som om, noget løsnede sig op i hende. Først gik den skarpe kant væk fra øjnene. Så blev de rolige og hendes mund afslappet. Det var som om hun viste mig lidt af den Bella, som var bag forsvarsværket.

Så skete der pludselig noget, jeg ikke kunne sætte fingeren på. Det var som om, en svag elektrisk strøm løb imellem os. Hendes øjne blev optændt af en glød, som satte noget i gang i mig. En uforklarlig higen efter, at de brune øjne skulle hvile beundrende på mig, en længsel efter at mærke de bløde, røde læber kræve mine. Et sultent begær skød op i mig, og jeg hørte hende gispe da hun tog mit udtryk ind. Jeg kunne føle trangen, til at være hende nær, blive til et behov. Al forsigtighed og tvivl var glemt, da jeg trådte et skridt tættere på hende og mine øjnes ulmende lys genspejlede sig i hendes. Hendes blik var ufokuseret og hun åbnede let munden, hendes vejrtrækning tung og ujævn. Jeg mærkede et halvsmil brede sig over mine læber og en sagte kuldegysning løb igennem mig, da jeg bukkede mig ned mod hende.

Pludselig dyttede en tætkørende automobil, et af disse sjældne vidundere, som dog blev et mere og mere normalt syn blandt hestevognene. Jeg blev revet ud af vores øjenkontakt, forskrækket af virkeligheden, som pludselig kom tæt på igen. Det var som om, at lyden var blevet slået fra under øjeblikket, men nu vendte tifold tilbage, og jeg stod et øjeblik og blinkede og kiggede undrende omkring, inden jeg huskede Bella.

-;*;-

Da jeg vendte blikket mod hende igen, var det for sent. Hun havde taget sig til hovedet, virrede let og kiggede derefter hurtigt på mig med et forvirret blik, inden hun samlede sig og gav mig et skyndsomt farvel.

Hun drejede om på hælene og efterlod mig der, mindst lige så forvirret på kantstenen.

Jeg frygtede for denne nat.


	5. Den Salte Kringle

"Hey, hvor har du været henne?"

Frank stod lænet op af stakittet, som omgav den sparsomme have foran mit hus. Han var som altid det evige billede af ubekymring. Stakittet havde brug for en gang maling og haven for lugning, tænkte jeg med et suk. Nogle gange misundte jeg Frank for hans evige optimisme, hans ukuelige evne til altid at finde lys, hvor jeg kun så mørke. Ja selv nogle gange hans ekstreme skødesløshed. Han havde reddet mig for mange triste stund.

Det var ikke fordi, Frank havde haft det nemt. Da hans far ofte var bortrejst pga. sit job som kaptajn, var det Franks mor, som skulle skaffe til livets ophold i de tomme perioder. Børnene skulle også hjælpe til, og Frank var ingen undtagelse. De klagede aldrig, men man kunne mørke på Franks ældre søskendes forknytte miner, at de længtes efter noget andet. Her var Frank den, som spredte skyerne på de værste dage, han kunne altid få lettet stemningen, finde smil frem fra de andre og fik derfor arbejdet til at glide nemmere. Jeg havde ingen idé om, hvordan han gjorde det.

"Nu har jeg snart stået og ventet i en halv time!" Frank slog drillende på sin arm, hvor et armbåndsur skulle have været. Jeg kiggede forvirret ned på hans røde manke og fregnede ansigt. Det var stadig rimeligt tåget oppe i hovedet af mig.

Frank sukkede dybt og trak mig med sig i retning af, hvor jeg lige var kommet fra. Han gik med hurtige skridt forbi de mange andre huse, som alle var mere velholdte end min families.

"Vi skulle mødes med gutterne nede ved Den Salte Kringle, husker du vel nok. Pedro har lært et nyt trick!" Franks ansigt glødede af begejstring og hans skridtede af sted med stor iver, da han nævnte den udenlandske kok. Pedro var kommet sejlende ind i Chicagos havn som blind passager om bord på det skib, som sejlede byens lager af italiensk vin ind. Han havde med nød og næppe undgået at blive opdaget af havnevagten, og det var stadig et uklart mysterium, hvordan han var havnet der i skibets lastrum, blandt andet for Pedro selv. Hans færdigheder i et køkken, havde anskaffet ham et job som bagersvend i bageriet Den Salte Kringle, og han var vellidt af alle. Hans store vom, krøllede sorte skæg og store grin og den måde, han tog imod alle på som sine venner, var intet andet end uimodståelig. Og han havde status som den største helt for alle nabolagets drenge, da han løbende tillærte sig nye korttricks.

"Virkelig?" sagde jeg lidt svævende, mine tanker et helt andet sted. For én gangs skyld var det mig som prøvede at følge med Frank, og jeg prøvede at lægge ansigtet i de rette ivrige folder. Vi var nu næsten nede ved havnen, og jeg kunne lugte dunsten af fisk, som altid omgav byen, stige i intensitet.

"Ja ja, han kan trylle et helt kortsæt til ene hjerter damer, og… " da han forsatte med at remse alle de nye fantastiske tricks, kunne jeg mærke min koncentration glide væk og drive tilbage til en vis piges brune øjne. Duften af hendes hår, som kort havde fejet over mit ansigt. Den elektricitet, som jeg kunne have sværget på at have følt, og som nu kun lod mig stå forvirret tilbage.

"Hallo? Hører du overhoved ikke efter?" Jeg kom til mig selv med et ryk, og kiggede lige ind i Franks fornærmede ansigt. "Hov undskyld, jeg faldt lige lidt væk." Jeg tog mig forlegent til nakken, men Frank havde allerede accepteret undskyldningen og pludrede glad videre.

-;*;-

Vi var nu kommet ned til gaden, hvor de fleste madbutikker lå, og det var næsten umuligt at gå igennem den uden at ens tænder løb i vand. Et utal af farvestrålende vinduesanretninger drog ens opmærksomhed til de forskellige restauranters lokkende menuer, og det var svært at færdes igennem gaden uden at købe noget. Selv hvis du var forkølet og troede dig sikker pga. manglende lugtesans, ville dine øjne bedrage dig. Mange butiksejere havde for længst luret tricket med at lade deres smukke og flirtende døtre betjene kunderne og drage unge mænd hen til en lun pizza eller dampende kop suppe med et enkelt lokkende blik. Selvfølgelig skarpt overvåget af moderen, som altid gemte sig på nært hold, parat til at slå til ved den mindste nærgåenhed fra sultende unge mænd.

Der blev piftet fra diverse boder og stande, noget jeg var vant til og ikke tog mig af. Der var noget simpelt og afslappet ved den bramfri måde de omgik det andet køn på her i nabolaget. Noget, der drog mere end kun simple spisende gæster til. Hvis man fortsatte lidt længere ned af gaden og ind i en gyde, ville man finde et endnu mere farvestrålende og meget mindre påklædt nabolag, hvor gaderne altid genlød af suk og støn fra dunkle værelser, hvor den næste altid stod i kø efter hans tur. Det var enhver piges frygt at ende i denne gyde, hvor kvinder uden andet håb tilbragte deres tid som skøger for at samle penge ind til deres ofte sultende børn. Synet af de ufatteligt unge piger, som var smurt ind i klistret make up, havde hærdede stikkende blikke og som udstillede sig selv for glubske mænds blikke, var forfærdeligt og ville give en mareridt de mange følgende nætter, hvis man havde bare en smule indlevelse og medlidenhed.

Denne gyde med de mange dystre skæbner kastede dog ikke skygger over den muntre og livfulde gade hvor hver en madbutik med respekt for sig selv lå. Der blev pludseligt kaldt min navn fra en stand, og jeg vendte mig abrupt rundt og væltede næsten Frank.

"Undskyld," sagde jeg, støttede ham, så han stoppede med at vakle og spejdede så efter den der havde kaldt mit navn. Jeg genkendte hurtigt det flagrende tøj og det store buskede sorte hår. Pigen med det altid store smil kom løbende hen mod mig, og slog hendes solbrændte spinkle arme omkring mig, før jeg kunne nå at gøre noget.

"Hej Mitzy" pustede jeg, jeg havde tabt vejret, efter hun tørnede ind i mig og slog alt luften ud af mine lunger. Af en spinkel pige at være, var hun forbløffende stærk.

Hendes store mørke øjne spillede glad op mod mig, hun nåede mig knap nok til skuldrene. "Jeg troede ikke, jeg ville se dig mere, efter du stoppede med at arbejde nede på havnen. Jeg savner faktisk min lille fiskeleverandør."

Hun blinkede frækt og rakte tungen ud mod mig, da hun udmærket godt vidste hvem af os, der var den lille.

"Og jeg har savnet min sigøjnerdame," sagde jeg og grinede, velvidende at hun hadede at blive mindet op det. Hun havde arvet det stride mørke hår fra denne slægtslinje og var bestemt ikke stolt af det. Hendes mormor havde været sigøjner, men giftede sig så med en fisker og slog sig ned, bort fra truppen. Mitzys familie ejede, efter nogens mening, den bedste fiskerestaurant i hele byen og brugte deres spraglede og glade personlighed til at sætte liv i stedet.

Hun skulede af mig som svar. Hun klirrede af hendes mange armbånd, noget tilbehør, hun aldrig skilte sig af med, da hun vendte sig over mod Frank i stedet. Han var for en gangs skyld mundlam, og jeg skyndte mig at rømme mig, så han kunne nå at lukke munden og stoppe med at stirre, før det blev mere pinligt.

"Og hvem er så din charmerende ven?" sagde hun drillende og stillede sig op på tå, så hun kun ugle mit hår. Jeg trak mig grinende ud af hendes rækkevidde. Hun kiggede først på mig, som om hun tænkte på, om det mon var værd at tage jagten op, men endte så med vende sig mod Frank igen, som i mellemtiden havde haft tid til at samle sig og prøvede at se sej ud. Det var et interessant syn.

"Jeg er Frank Charlson," svarede han med underlig dyb stemme. Jeg smilede vidende.

"Åh," sagde Mitzy og smilede bredt. "Så er det dig, eller din familie, vi får vores fisk fra." Frank så underligt glad ud efter den information. "Men jeg har kun snakket med Edward, eftersom det altid er ham, som har båret fiskene herned." Hun lagde hovedet lidt på skrå, og Frank rødmede og mumlede et eller andet.

"Nå, vi er på vej ned til Den Salte Kringle" sagde jeg for at bryde den akavede tavshed.

"Har Pedro da lært noget nyt?" sagde hun, og fik et helt håbefuldt ansigtsudtryk. Jeg blev forbløffet. Jeg troede efterhånden kun, det var drenge, som kendte til multikunstneren. "Måske kommer jeg ned senere, hvis jeg får fri af min far," sagde hun og var allerede væk, smilende og vinkende.

-;*;-

Jeg vendte mig om mod Frank og var pludselig ved at kvæles af grin over det fortabte og dybt forelskede ansigtsudtryk, som spejdede efter der, hvor Mitzy bafandt sig, før hun forsvandt gennem mængden.

Han kom til sig selv igen og daskede til mig, hvorefter han hvæsede: "Hvorfor har du aldrig sagt noget om hende!"


	6. Mystiske rygter

Vi gik videre ned af gaden og blev til sidst mødt af den sprøde duft af nybagte croissanter og brød. Den Salte Kringles vinduer var lyst op af et blødt, gyldent lys indefra, og man kunne høre den bløde og dumpe lyd af latter komme fra butikken. Det var et gammeldags hus med skæve vinduer og stråtækt tag. Dette gav stedet en særlig charme og bidrog til den hyggelige stemning, der altid omgav Den Salte Kringle.

Vi trådte ind over dørtærsklen, og med ét kom den før så dæmpede lyd af latter i fuld styrke mod os og blæste os nærmest bagover. Der var fuldt hus, hvor af hovedparten var ranglede drenge i alle aldre. Alle stod mast sammen ovre i hjørnet, hvor Pedro sad ved et bord i sit skotskternede forklæde. Han snoede glad sit sorte overskæg om fingeren og hans mørke øjne spillede muntert. Alle de omkringstående drenges ansigter var lyst op i åndeløs spænding, mens de med årvågne øjne fulgte hans mindste træk. Hans øvede fingre fordelte kortene i tre bunker, og så gik det pludseligt meget hurtigt. Der lød et jubelbrøl, hver gang tryllenummeret lykkedes, hvilket ikke var så sjældent.

Fred masede sig hurtigt igennem kødranden af drenge for at følge med i, hvad der skete oppe foran, mens jeg i stedet holdt mig lidt i udkanten. Jeg plejede ellers at være en af dem, som masede, men denne gang, var kortene ikke nær så spændende. Jeg satte mig ned på en bænk og faldt hen i tanker.

* * *

Efter et stykke tid, jeg havde ingen anelse om hvor længe, klaskede Pedro sig på lårene og udbrød: "Nå, drenge! Det var vidst alt for i aften." De mange protester, fik ham skyndsomt til at sige: "Okay, så for lige foreløbigt. Kan i gå over til Rosetta foran i butikken og købe jer en kringle, så giver jeg en kop varm kakao." Dette faldt i meget bedre jord, og den larmende flok bevægede sig over til kassen, hvor Rosetta, den veldrejede hjælper i bageriet, pludseligt fik meget travlt.

Pedro sukkede træt, og rejste sig anstrengt op fra træbænken, som klagende gav sig under den massive mands vægt. Han skulle lige til at gå, da han fik øje på mig. "Hør, hvad sidder du der for?" spurgte han undrende. "Sig nu ikke, at jeg er ved at miste grebet om mine mest trofaste fans? Jeg er alt for gammel til at finde nyt publikum," buldrede han hjerteligt.

Jeg sukkede tungt. "Det er ikke dig, men mig, som har mistet grebet. "

Da Pedro kiggede undrende på mig, følte jeg mig nødsaget til at indrømme min betagelse af den nyeste tilføjelse til skolen, Bella Swan.

Hvis jeg havde håbet på forståelse fra den Pedro, som efterhånden føltes som en kær onkel, tog jeg fejl. Pedro lo bare af mine kvaler, og dunkede mig i ryggen, hvilket nok var ment venskabeligt, men fik alle mine indre organer til at ryste ud af facon. "Hov, undskyld sønnike. Det med hende tøsen, skal du skam ikke tage så tungt. En sund lille kærestesorg har aldrig skadet i det lange løb. Det gør en mand stærkere. Før eller siden skal vi alle miste vores hjerter til et pigebarn."

Jeg rystede på hovedet og hviskede bittert: "Ikke mig." Jeg kiggede plaget op på Pedro, som endelig fik et bekymret ansigtsudtryk. "Hør, tror du ikke hellere, du skulle tage og gå med over til Rosetta og få dig en varm kringle?"

Jeg rystede på hovedet og skuttede mig. Jeg havde ikke spist så meget her på det sidste, og man kunne begynde at se forskellen på mig; mine kinder var begyndt at hule en smule indad, og jeg var blevet ranglet at se på, hvilket jeg aldrig havde været før.

Jeg rejste mig fra bænken, og Pedro kiggede bekymret op på mig. "De kvindfolk en særlig magi over os mænd. Det er helt okay at fortabe sig en smule i en veldrejet skønhed, men sørg nu samtidig for at bevare noget af din sunde fornuft. Jeg har ikke tal på de gange, en kvinde har fået mig til at gøre ting, jeg fortryder i dag. Du har pæren i orden knægt, hvilket man ikke kan sige om de fleste knøse nu om dage, så jeg ville ikke være bekymret over en smule forelskelse, hvis jeg var dig," afsluttede han trøstende.

Jeg nikkede som svar, og gik op til Fred, som nu gnaskede højlydt på en duftende kringle. Drengene havde samlet sig i en stor klump rundt om disken. Rosetta ilede frem og tilbage for at lune kringler, og varmen fra ovnene havde givet hende farve i kinderne. Hun kunne have været en af de største skønheder i byen, hvis bare hun anstrengte sig en smule. Men hun var altid praktisk klædt på, havde grove overarme af bagerhåndværket og gemte sit hår bag et gammeldags tørklæde. Som om det ikke var nok, var hun også uforbederligt genert og rødmede langt op til ørene, når en person af det modsatte køn snakkede til hende. Når jeg skulle købe brød af hende, kunne hun kun stamme og skynde sig ud bagved for at hente Pedro i stedet.

-;*;-

Jeg lænede mig op af væggen og gned mine tindinger. Jeg havde hovedpine, hvilket ikke blev bedre af de hujende drenge.

Fred kiggede på mig med store øjne. "Har du hørt, hvad de andre drenge snakker om?"

Jeg rynkede uforstående panden. "Hvad mener du?"

Han trak mig hen til en et hjørne, mens de andre drenge fortsat havde koncentrationen andet sted.

Fred sænkede stemmen, selvom der ikke var grund til det; der var alt for meget larm til, at nogen ville kunne høre os, om så han havde råbt ud i rummet.

"Der går rygter om, at der har været nogle mærkelige overfald i udkanten af Chicago. Du ved, i nærheden af Gryndall-skoven. Der har ikke været spor af morderen, som politiet kunne følge. Selv om de dræbe personer kort forinden fulgtes med andre, havde ingen hørt overfaldene, også selvom de foregik tæt på. Ofrene var bare trukket lidt væk fra de andre, og fem minutter senere var de fundet livløse. Det mærkeligste af det hele er, at hvert offer har været helt drænet for blod. Det er selvfølgelig stadig langt herfra, hvor vi bor, men det rykker tættere på. "

Fred rykkede uroligt på fødderne og trak sig lidt væk for at kigge sig hurtigt omkring for at tjekke om nogen skulle lytte. Han sænkede så hovedet ned mod mig igen. Han hviskede: "Folk taler om vampyrer."

Jeg havde ind til da lyttet alvorligt og begyndt at føle gåsehuden brede sig, men da han sagde det om vampyrerne, kunne jeg ikke længere tage det seriøst. Jeg lænede hovedet tilbage og lo, og Freds fornærmede ansigt, hjalp heller ikke på det. Jeg kiggede muntert på ham.

"Helt ærligt Fred. Jeg troede, du var blevet for gammel til at lytte til sådan nogle ammestuehistorier. Du må hellere til at lære at skelne mellem en god historie og virkelige trusler."

Fred surmulede og lagde armene over kors. "Uanset hvad, så er overfaldne altså sket for ikke så længe siden. Alle ofrene var blevet fundet ligblege, med to mystiske sår i halsen og fuldkomment drænet for blod på ingen tid. Hvordan vil du så forklare det?"

Jeg trak på skuldrene. "At en eller anden galning er løs?" Jeg blev igen bekymret.

"Du har ret, vampyr eller ej, så er det stadig en alvorlig sag. Gad vide om Charlie Swan kender til det?" mumlede jeg, og blev pludselig klam og koldt over hele kroppen ved tanken om Bella, helt uvidende over for faren. Jeg fik den største lyst til at styrte ud af lokalet og sikre mig, hun rent faktisk var kommet sikkert hjem.

"Hva', den nye politimester?" Fred snakkede nu højt. "Mon ikke han er med til at løse mordgåden. Han er sikkert i fuld gang med at gennemsøge skoven netop nu."

Dette gjorde bare min krybende panik større. Hvis Bellas far var så dybt involveret i sagen, betød det større fare for Bella, da hun på den måde var forbundet med morderen. Det var ikke sjældent at en desperat morder tog gidsler for på den måde at undgå at komme i fængsel. Mine øjne begyndte at skinne af panik.

-;*;-

Fred kiggede nu mærkeligt på mig. Jeg fik efterhånden mange af de blikke. "Hva'e, Eddy? Har du det helt godt."

"Ja…. Nej. Undskyld mig, jeg… Jeg må hellere gå nu," mumlede jeg, samlede jakken rundt om mig og gik ud i aftenen.


	7. Dyrebare øjeblikke

Mine hastige skridt gav genlyd mod murene på husene, som omgav gaden. Jeg gik fast hen af fortovet. Byen henlå i nattens mørke og gjorde alle lyde skarpe og truende.

Jeg havde det som om, jeg havde feber. Sveden perlede på min pande, og jeg var sammenbidt af koncentration. Jeg gjorde alt, hvad jeg kunne for at lukke stemningen fra de mange omkringstående huse ude; de mange menneskers hujende nærvær pressede forstyrrende på i mit indre. Jeg havde ikke lyst til at mærke den skiftende stemning af glæde, kærlighed, vrede, kedsomhed, skuffelse, osv. som udgik fra de mange værtshuse. Jeg havde rigeligt i mit eget svingende humør. Her på det seneste havde det været lettere for mig at tune denne mystiske "gave" ude, men mit stadie af panik, fik det hele til at vende tilbage. Faktisk værre end før – Det var lige før, jeg kunne fornemme, hvad folk tænkte.

Jeg skuttede mig og gik hurtigere til. Jeg havde den største følelse af ensomhed. Det var svært ikke at synke ned i selvmedlidenheden, men tanken om mit mål, fik mig til at holde ud: Bellas sikkerhed.

* * *

Jeg drejede om et gadehjørne og stod der så pludseligt. Det var et rødt murstenshus, med omgivende have. Det var ikke det mest vedligeholdte hus på gaden, men pænt og respektabelt. Huset var flygtigt oplyst af en gadelygte, de fleste af vinduerne var mørke. Undtagen det øverste.

Jeg gik rask hen over gaden, med jakken flagrede efter mig. Jeg tænkte ikke, da jeg trådte over stakittet og gik helt tæt op af muren og kiggede op mod vinduet. Jeg var drevet af instinkter. Ved siden af mig, var der en robust slyngplante, som snoede sig op af husmuren. Jeg vidste ikke, om det var det rigtige vindue, det kunne ligeså godt have været hendes fars. Men jeg måtte prøve.

Jeg tog godt fast i planten og afprøvede, om den kunne bære min vægt. Det lod det til. Jeg klatrede hurtigt op. Planten klagede sig, men holdt. Pludselig var jeg oppe ved vinduet og kunne kigge ind, åndeløs af spænding. Min vejrtrækning stoppede helt, da jeg så hvem, der sad derinde.

Hun sad med ryggen til mig på en skammel, hendes front vendt ind mod et sminkebord. Hun redte sit sorte, lange hår med drømmende, langsomme bevægelser, mens det så ud som om, hun nynnede. Hun så ikke ind i spejlet foran sig, eller ville hun have set mit ansigt titte op fra den nederste kant af vinduet. Jeg så mit eget ansigtsudtryk, som lyste betaget op ved synet af Bella i hendes lange natkjole. Det var en andægtig en af slagsen, knappet helt op i halsen, men den var svagt gennemsigtig i de bløde natlampers skær. Synet af hende overgik min vildeste fantasi.

Plantet gav sig pludselig med en klagende lyd, og jeg greb forfjamsket ud efter kanten af vindueskarmen da den forsvandt under mine fødder. Pludselig hang jeg i luften med fødderne dinglende i luften med et desperat greb om vindueskanten.

Bella havde hørt mig, og rejste sig straks med et sæt. Hun så på mig med store øjne, først helt stivnet, men kom så til sig selv. Hun styrtede hen for at åbne vinduet og trække mig ind i værelset, så jeg ikke skulle falde ned. Jeg trak mig op i armene med et grynt, og kom med hendes hjælp ind i rummet. Jeg væltede ned på gulvet med et bump, men jeg skyndte mig straks at rejse mig op og børste støvet af mig, dybt forlegen. Jeg var lige blevet grebet i, ikke bare at luske rundt om hende hus om natten, men også i at glane gennem vinduet til hendes rum som en anden sjofel særling. Synet af hende halvnøgen, som hun jo var, hjalp ikke på at klare tankerne. Situationen gjorde mig hed i kinderne, men denne gang af helt andre grunde. Det var et tæt løb mellem forlegenhed og begær efter hende.

Hun skulle til at sige nogen, havde åbnet munden for uden tvivl at udspørge mig med spørgsmål, som ville være svære at undgå, da hun brat standsede og kiggede på mig med store, åbne øjne og let åben mund. Jeg skulle virkelig lægge bånd på mig selv for ikke at styrte gennem rummet og tage hende i mine arme, og det kunne desværre ses på mig. Hendes kinder blev langsomt fyldt med en rødmen, og hun slog kort blikket ned i gulvet. Hun gjorde mig blød i knæene, og jeg glemte helt den pinagtige situation. Hun rømmede sig for ligesom at samle sig lidt. Men så kunne forhøret heller ikke vente længere.

"Hvad i alverden laver du her?" Spørgsmålet kom rapt og smertende skarpt. Hvordan i hulen skulle jeg kunne besvare det uden at lyde som en tosse? Hun havde foldet armene omkring sig og kiggede afventende på mig.

For at vinde lidt tid, kiggede jeg mig rundt omkring i det feminine værelse. Hele rummet var holdt i gyldne, bløde farver. Det var som at træde ind midt i en honningfyldt bikube. Eller rettere som bikubens dronningebolig, da der specielt ikke var sparet på de fornemme detaljer. Midt i rummet stod en himmelseng, med lyse gardiner for og med et natbord på hver side. Jeg undrede mig over, hvad pigen skulle bruge en så stor seng til. Jeg måtte hurtigt løsrive mig fra tanken, så jeg stadig kunne besvare hendes spørgsmål, da jeg hurtigt fik lidt for gode idéer om, hvad sengen kunne bruges til. Jeg havde lyst til at slå mig selv hårdt for at kunne tænke så vulgært.

Jeg kiggede flygtigt på hendes ansigt og rømmede mig så. "Jeg ville bare se, om du var okay," mumlede jeg og kiggede ned på mine fødder.

Hun så dybt forbløffet ud. "Du ville se om… om jeg var okay?" sagde hun, i det mest spørgende og forbløffede tonefald, jeg nogensinde havde hørt. Hun lod armene falde ned til siden, og hun bevægede sig en umærkeligt tættere på mig. Jeg blev utroligt hed om ørene, da jeg selv kunne høre, hvor tåbelig, jeg lød. "Ja," svarede jeg kløgtigt, og vippede lidt på hælene.

"Og må jeg så spørge hvorfor?" fortsatte hun, mens hun gik hen til en stol, hvor en badekåbe lå. Hun bandt den rundt om sig, mens hun fortsat kiggede på mig.

Jeg kløede mig i nakken og kunne ikke se nogen udvej. Jeg måtte finde den mindst voldsomme måde at fortælle hende sandheden på.

"Jeg hørte, at din far var ude og lede efter morderen, som huserer for tiden. Jeg ville ikke have, du skulle være ladt ubeskyttet tilbage. Så jeg tog herover, klatrede op til dit vindue for at tjekke, om du var okay. Det var ikke meningen, at du skulle opdage mig." Se det lød jo overhoved ikke særligt meget som en psykopats tankegang, tænkte jeg bittert sarkastisk. "Jeg havde, så dum som jeg er, ikke overvejet, at slyngplanten måske ikke kunne holde til min vægt. Jeg er jo ikke helt lille."

Det sidste blev sagt med et halvsmil, men jeg blev helt forlegen, da hun lod sit blik vandre vurderende hen over kroppen på mig. Det fik en rislen til at løbe igennem mig, og jeg stak hænderne i lommen, da jeg ikke ville vise min ophidselse. Hendes blik standsede ved mit ansigt, og hun snappede umærkeligt efter vejret, da hun så mine øjne, som sugede hende ind. Sådan stod vi lidt, og jeg skulle lige til at tage et skridt fremad, da hun rømmede sig og afbrød øjenkontakten ved at vende sig om.

Hun greb efter hårbørsten og begyndte tænksomt at børste sit hår, mens huns fulgte mig i spejlbilledet. Jeg vendte mig også rundt og kiggede gennem det åbne vindue, mens jeg ikke fattede hvordan, jeg var havnet her. Men samtidigt var jeg også ophidset af tanken om at være lige netop her, hvor jeg allerhelst ville være i hele verden; i Bellas soveværelse. Hvor tit havde jeg ikke fantaseret om dette sted.

Jeg blev opmærksom igen ved lyden af Bella, som smækkede hårbørsten ned i bordpladen og vendte sig om mod mig, igen med korslagte arme. Jeg kiggede på hende, udtryksløst.

"Og hvad havde du så tænkt dig at gøre, efter du havde tjekket, om jeg var okay? Slå lejr udenfor?" sagde hun spøgefuldt. Jeg blev slået at det behagelige ved den idé: Konstant at være i nærheden af Bella.

"Du er godt klar over, at jeg kunne få min far til at anholde dig, så snart han kommer hjem?" Hun sagde dette udfordrende, med hævet øjenbryn. Dette forbløffede mig, der var ingen fornærmet tone at spore i hendes stemme. Snarere lød det som om, hun morede sig. Kunne hun virkelig være kommet sig så hurtigt over min nærmest maniske opførsel og oveni købet more sig over den?

Jeg kiggede spørgende på hende, mens jeg sagde: "Det samme kunne du. Du har sikkert et par håndjern til at ligge herinde et sted." Jeg smilede af den sidste sætning, da den åbenlyst var en udfordring. Jeg var lige ved at tro, hun ville blive dybt forlegen og begynde at skrige op om, at jeg skulle forsvinde. I stedet kæmpede hun for at undertrykke en fnisen og måtte dække over den med en hånd. Jeg stod betaget af lyden.

"Pas nu på, at jeg ikke gør alvor af min trussel. Jeg kender dig jo nærmest ikke, og det er jo ikke helt normalt, at bryde ind gennem vinduet til unge, uskyldige piger." Hun smilede, og tilføjede så ligesom til sig selv: "Selvom jeg må indrømme, at det er noget så romantisk, hvis det, han sagde, virkeligt var sandt," hvorefter hun kiggede flygtigt op på mig, og bed sig i læben, ikke sikker på, om jeg havde hørt det. Jeg lod som ingenting.

"Nå, men nu hvor du er her, kan du se, at jeg har det helt fint. Så du kan godt gå." Hun kiggede værdigt på mig, og gik hen til døren, som hun åbnede. Jeg fulgte efter hende, men da jeg var kommet helt tæt på hende, så tæt, at jeg kunne dufte hendes søde duft, lukkede jeg i stedet døren og lænede mig op af den. Hun kiggede op på mig, og trak vejret hurtigt, tydeligvis overrasket. Hun fik pludseligt et usikkert blik i øjnene, og hun vidste ikke, hvad hun skulle gøre af sine hænder. Mit hjerte flagrede, men jeg skjulte det så godt, jeg nu kunne. Jeg kiggede på hende under sænkede øjenlåg og smilede svagt. "Du vil jo i virkeligheden ikke have, at jeg går."

Den drillende tone fik hendes usikkerhed til at forsvinde med et trylleslag, og stædigheden tittede frem i stedet. Hun skubbede hagen frem og trak sig lidt tilbage, men jeg var dybt tilfreds med at se, at hendes hånd rystede let, da hun trak håret tilbage over øret.

-;*;-

"D-Du skal gå nu," sagde hun og vendte sig om. Jeg lod et sidste blik glide over hende, hendes slanke skikkelse i badekåben, som var aftegnet i vinduet, med det lange, mørke hår vældende ned over ryggen. Det gjorde næsten ondt i hjertet, og jeg kunne ikke lade være med at tøve lidt i døren med en øm følelse, som afspejlede sig i mine øjne. Jeg rakte tøvende ud for at tage et hår, som var faldet af, som lå på skulderen af hendes morgenkåbe. Hun kiggede overasket på mig over skulderen, da hun åbenbart troede, jeg tog fat i hende. Hun fik øje på håret og kiggede så igen på mig.

-;*;-

Jeg holdt hendes blik et kort øjeblik, inden jeg vendte mig rundt og gik ud fra det gyldne værelse, med den dyrebare souvenir.


	8. Frydefulde højder

Jeg holdt vejret hver gang døren gik op.

Luften kom skuffet ud igen, da jeg så, det ikke var hende, og jeg sank tilbage i stolen. Viskelæderet trommede utålmodigt mod skolepulten, mens jeg ventede de ti minutter, før timen gik i gang. Rundt om mig var der den sædvanlige larm fra plaprende, intetanende elever, der fyldte hinandens hoveder med tom snak og bagateller.

Jeg havde den ene arm slynget nonchalant over stoleryggen, mens jeg afslappet legede med hviskelæderet. Der var gået intet mindre end 8 timer, siden jeg sidst så hende. Her, siddende i det lyse klasseværelse, kunne jeg godt komme i tvivl om hvorvidt nattens aktiviteter virkelig havde fundet sted.

Hver gang jeg følte sådan, rakte jeg ned i lommen efter den lille smykkeamulet, jeg forsigtigt havde puttet Bellas hårstrå i. Mine fingre lukkede sig om den, og jeg fyldtes med en varme. Jeg følte mig beskyttet og omgivet af hende, nu jeg havde en del af hende hos mig, hvor end jeg gik.

Døren lukkede sig med et smæld, og jeg slap omgående amuletten igen, så den dumpede ned i lommen. Mit blik søgte op, og et smil bredte sig over ansigtet, da jeg fik øje på en velkendt, brunhåret frøken med rødmende kinder.

Hun snublede ned gennem rækkerne og var på vej forbi mig, da jeg rømmede mig diskret, men bestemt. Hun kiggede på mig med opspærrede øjne og havde kroppen peget ned mod det tomme sæde bagerst i klasselokalet.

"Som du kan se, er der plads her. Vil du ikke gøre mig den ære at sidde hos mig i dag?"

Jeg smed anmodningen af sted så let som ingenting, men hjertet bankede i brystet, og jeg kunne ikke helt møde hendes blik. I stedet fandt de mere tilpas hvile på hendes læber.

"Øhm… O-okay," hakkede hun og lod sig dumpe ned ved siden af mig. Jeg rettede mig op og gjorde plads til hende ved bordet, mens jeg følte triumfen brøle i mig. Hun sad ved siden af mig!

Vi fik ikke tid til yderligere konversation, da miss Wright kom ind i rummet. Det var måske godt det samme, for jeg var pludselig blevet helt tør i munden og kunne ikke komme på noget som helst at sige, nu Bella sad så tæt på mig.

Hun havde dydigt lagt sine bøger og penalhus frem på bordet og sad rank med benene samlet foran sig. Jeg lagde mærke til at hendes bryst hævede og sænkede sig lidt hurtigere end normalt, og rødmen ville ikke forlade hendes kinder. Det var hypnotiserende. Jeg kunne mærke, jeg blev ophidset, og jeg måtte klemme hårdt om blyanten for at kunne få tankerne på ret køl igen. Jeg ville ikke besudle hende med beskidte tanker. Især ikke efter hun havde vist mig den ære at sætte sig ved siden af mig.

"Hvilken del af opgaven vil du have?"

Spørgsmålet kom blødt og hev mig ud af den trance, jeg havde befundet mig i. Jeg kiggede overrasket op og blev suget ind i hendes chokoladebrune øjne. Det sendte et stød igennem mig hver gang dette skete, og det blev automatisk umuligt for mig at se væk.

Jeg tvang mig selv til at se op på tavlen på den skrevne opgave. Vi skulle skiftes til at udspørge hinanden på latin. Jeg var normalt rimelig sikker i sproget, men mine tanker var helt tågede. "Du må hellere starte," sagde jeg, og lod mig finde tilbage i en mere behagelig position, hvor jeg betragtede hende.

Hun slog blikket ned og lod håret feje ned foran ansigtet. Jeg undrede mig over dette: Hvorfor havde hun lyst til at gemme sig? Havde jeg gjort hende forlegen efter i går?

Da hun ikke sagde noget, lænede jeg mig frem mod hende, og greb fast i hendes hånd. " Er du okay?"

Da hun kiggede op, slap jeg hende ikke. Jeg var overrasket over mig dristighed, men efter i går, var det som om en barriere manglede. Jeg så dybt ind i hende mørke øjne og prøvede at ignorere hendes rosenrøde, lokkende mund. Den havde allerede fået alt for meget opmærksomhed.

* * *

"Ahøm!"

Mrs. Wright stod pludselig foran os med korslagt arme og et strengt ansigtsudtryk. Det var ikke gået op for mig, at hele klassen også var begyndt at stirre på vores fastlåste intimitet. Jeg havde, uden at tænke over det, rykket tættere på hende, og der var kun få centimeter mellem vores ansigter. Bella så på mig under sænkede vipper og var tilsyneladende ligeså paralyseret som jeg.

Jeg slap hende langsomt og rettede mig op i en mere værdig positur, gjorde mig klar til irettesættelsen. Ved siden af mig, rystede Bella hovedet og så desorienteret op. Mrs. Wright blev ved med at stirre stift på os.

"Dig. Flyt dig om til bordet bagerst."

Min hånd knyttedes, og jeg bed tænderne sammen over denne hårde, kommanderende tone. Jeg brød mig ikke om det. Især fordi den var rettet mod Bella.

Hun samlede klodset sine ting sammen og rejste sig op. Hun sendte mig et flygtigt blik og skyndte sig så derefter om bag ved.

-;*;-

Uden for skolen lå jeg på lur. Igen.

Det var som om hele min eksistens var blevet koncentreret om at finde mulige undskyldninger for at kunne tilbringe mest mulig tid med Bella.

Da jeg endelig så hende dukke op i døren, gav mit hjerte et hop. Jeg gik ivrigt frem, da min bane blev brudt af en skygge.

"Hvad i hulen var det der foregik inde i klassen?" Frank havde et spørgende, men dog stadig drillende udtryk i øjnene. Jeg sukkede. Jeg havde glemt alt om Frank. Det føltes som lang tid siden vi skiltes aftenen før ved Den Salte Kringle.

"Hvis jeg skal være ærlig, ved jeg det ikke helt præcist. Vi snakkede om opgaven, men pludselig stod alt bare helt stille."

Jeg begyndte at gå lige så stille, men jeg kiggede efter Bella. I det korte øjeblik, der var gået, var hun smuttet uden for syne.

Frank smilede bredere og gik ved siden af mig med armene daskende ned langs siden. Det havde aldrig irriteret mig før. Her på det sidste var det som om, han gik mere og mere i vejen. Jeg rystede de fjendtlige følelser af mig. Frank var min bedste ven. Uden ham ville verden se helt anderledes ud.

"Jeg kan da godt forstå det. Hun er lidt af en laber larve," sagde Frank, mens han så hen mod parken et stykke fra skolen. Der sad en person på en af bænkene foran. Min jalousi druknede i glæden ved at genkende skikkelsen som Bella.

"Undskyld mig," sagde jeg, for anden gang, og gik beslutsomt frem. Denne gang skulle hun ikke undslippe.

For en gangs skyld, smilede hun, da hun fik øje på mig. Det gav et sug i maven. Smilet blev selvfølgelig efterfulgt af en rødme, som gjorde hende endnu mere pragtfuld at se på. Som hun sad der på bænken mod træerne i sin skoleuniform, var hun en ren hjerteknuser. Selvfølgelig ville det ikke være noget, hun var klar over. Hun var underligt ubevidst omkring hendes effekt på de fleste af hankøn.

"Hej," sagde jeg og bed mig straks i tungen over min _åh så _formfuldendte galanthed. Hvor klodset.

"Hej," sagde hun og smilede tilbage. Mit hjerte sprang som sædvanligt et slag over.

Jeg kiggede hen ad den roligt trafikerede vej og tilbage mod hende. "Har du brug for lidt hjælp til at finde vej hjem igen? Jeg tilbyder dig gladelig min arm."

Hun kiggede ned i jorden med et genert, lille smil over denne tydelige kurtisering. Jeg var nået til det punkt, hvor der var alt at tabe og intet at vinde, hvis jeg skjulte min hengivenhed. Jeg kunne ligeså godt smide kortene på bordet, nu hvor jeg var nået så langt. Jeg satte mig derfor ved siden af hende på bænken.

"Jeg vidste ikke dit hår havde det mørke, rødlige skær i sig," sagde jeg og legede med en lok mellem mine fingerspidser.

Bella kiggede genert ned i jorden og rødmede. Jeg kunne føle hjertet hoppe et slag over og en varme sprede sig i mig, ved synet af hende. Hun så så uskyldig og sårbar ud, som hun sad der.

Jeg blev pludselig pinligt berørt over, at jeg stod og stirrede på hende igen, som en anden idiot, og stadig holdt hendes hår mellem mine fingrer. Jeg lod hånden falde og kiggede forlegent til siden, da jeg så hende kigge op på mig. "Er der noget i vejen?" spurgte hun efter en kort pause og lagde spontant sin hånd på min arm.

Det gav et gib i mig ved hendes berøring. Jeg sprang op og kiggede med store, overraskede øjne på hende. Jeg gav hende sådan et chok, at hun kom til at hikke af forskrækkelse og straks tog sin hånd til sig igen, for at dække over hikken.

Jeg var selv lettere chokeret: Hvad var det for et stød, der var løbet igennem mig? Jeg kunne føle en prikkende varme, der, hvor hendes hånd havde lagt, selv gennem min jakke, og jeg følte en rislen løbe igennem kroppen.

Jeg kiggede ned på hende og grinede et skævt smil. Jeg så på hendes ansigt, som atter tog farve af en dyb rødmen. Troede hun nu, at jeg ikke kunne lide hende, siden jeg sådan sprang op? Hun forvirrede mig sådan, jeg havde ikke den samme klarhed med hende, som jeg havde med andre mennesker. Det ville være helt absurd, hvis hun troede det, sådan som jeg kunne føle hjertet svulme for hende i dette øjeblik.

"Du må have undskyldt, at jeg sådan forskrækkede dig," sagde jeg lavmælt og kiggede fåret på hende. Hun grinede genert og rystede på hovedet, stadig hikkende. Jeg kunne ikke undgå at grine af hende, hun så virkelig komisk ud, helt forlegen over hendes pludselige hikke. Jeg hjalp hende op fra bænken, så vi stod tæt på hinanden.

"Og for hikken også." Vores øjne mødtes i, hvad der skulle have været et tilfældigt og kortvarigt blik, men jeg kunne pludselig ikke få mig selv til at kigge væk. Jeg så fortabt ind i hende chokoladebrune øjne. Det blev hende, som kiggede væk i et anfald af forstærket hikke. Jeg undrede mig smilende over, om rødmen mon var blevet en permanent del af hendes udseende?

" Hmm… " sagde jeg igen og tog, efter en stor vejrtækning og opbyggelsen af alt mit mod, hendes hånd i min, prøvede ikke at vise hende, hvor meget det kostede mig at gøre det. Ville hun mon trække hånden væk igen?

Nej, hun beholdt den i min, til min store overraskelse, og så på mig med så meget varme i øjnene, at jeg følte en kuldegysning løbe ned af rygraden. Jeg aede hendes hånd med min tommelfinger, kun afbrudt af hendes hikke.

"Jeg kender en sikker kur," sagde jeg frækt med et glimt i øjet og trak hende ind til mig. Hun stivnede svagt, men gjorde ingen modstand. Jeg lod min kind stryge ned over hendes. Min læber rørte næsten hendes øre og min varme ånde bølgede blidt ned over hendes nakke, mens jeg strøg hende over ryggen.

Jeg kunne mærke til min store tilfredsstillelse, at hun skælvede. Heller ikke jeg var helt upåvirket; jeg havde svært ved at holde mig oprejst, da mine knæ var helt bløde af bevægelse. Jeg var fortabt for verden, i de sekunder, jeg holdt hende i mine arme, hensunket i ren fryd. Jeg lugtede smilende til hendes hår, lykkelig over endelig at være tæt nok på hende til at kunne gøre sådan. Hun havde en meget blomsteragtig duft, men også noget andet, som umiddelbart drog mig ind til hende. Min vejrtrækning kom hurtigere, mens hendes helt var standset.

Jeg trak mig lidt væk og så på hende. Hendes mund var let åben og hendes øjne lukkede. Pludselig trak hun vejret skælvende igen. Hun åbnede langsomt sine øjne og kiggede på mig bag halvt lukkede øjenvipper. Denne gang var det min tur til at skælve.

Hun havde mig. Det håbede jeg, at hun vidste. Jeg nærede ikke længere et andet ønske i verden end at være hendes. Det kunne ikke være så svært at se på mig. Pludselig kom en overvældende følelse og oversvømmede mig. Mine øjnes intensitet styrkedes, og jeg kunne se på hende, at hendes krop reagerede ved at rykke sig nærmere.

Jeg var ikke længere kun forelsket. I det øjeblik vidste jeg, at jeg elskede hende og ikke kunne leve uden hende. Jeg ville gøre alt for hende, kæmpe til sidste blodsdråbe for hende og min største prioritering var hendes velbefindende.

Mine parader var derfor helt sænkede, da jeg lod hende læne sig ind mod mig og hendes læber blidt røre mine. Mine arme strammede deres greb om hendes talje og hun hævede sine hænder til at lade den ene nusse min nakke og den anden gribe i mit hår. Kuldegysninger løb ned af min ryg og varme trykkede mod de steder, hvor vores kroppe var presset ind mod hinanden. Jeg lod en let knurren slippe ud mellem mine tænder, som en veltilfreds panter.

-;*;-

Rystelser gik igennem hende, og jeg slap forskrækket hendes mund for at se hvad der var galt, derefter for blot at erkende, at rystelserne skyldtes et voldsomt grineanfald. Da jeg indså det, kunne jeg ikke undgå selv at se det komiske i min pludselige knurren. Men jeg slap hende ikke et sekund, hendes krop var fortsat trykket ind mod min.

Jeg betragtede hende med et halvsmil på læben. "Se, jeg havde ret; Din hikke forsvandt!"

Jeg blinkede til hende og vi knækkede atter sammen, rystende af grin. Jeg lod igen spontant mine læber trykke mod hendes i et langt, dvælende kys, inden vi modvilligt slap hinanden igen, lige bortset fra vores hænder, hvis fingre var urokkeligt flettet ind i hinanden.


End file.
